20 Countdown : Leon's Lucks
by ZeiraChy00
Summary: Very Simple, Just 20 countdown for Leon/Player luck in the Resident Evil 4 Either is Bad or Good.


Hello!

This is my first fanfic (not actually one i think it's more to comments. well, nevermind \(-_-)/ *hands up*), so be free to give me any comments. And terribly sorry for any mistake in grammar and anything else...

**Notice**

**Resident Evil 4 belong to CAPCOM**

**ONLY!**

Stop the mumbling!

I hate Mumblings!

By The way...you guys must now Leon..Leon S Kennedy...the poor newbie that gets the worst first day in Racoon City...

...

Stop mumbling!

Let's count Leon's luck (which is bad and good)!

1

2

3

**START**

**1. Is it fate?** Ada Wong was seen hiding in the trees. She's not a stalker, didn't she?

**2.** Well, Without Leon's notice, Ada Wong saved his life several times.

**Leon noticed something behind his back, hiding in the trees. He turned his head. There was a bitch (uh...sorry...it's a typos)/ a woman in red staring at him.

"_Ada!", _he did not believed it,

"_Oh, Leon, my poor Leon, what can you do without me?", _That woman smirked, silently grab a knife underneath the read dress.

"Anything_". _Leon's paralyzed by the beautiful woman, walking towards him, "_Are you sure?", _said the woman, they're so close. She smirked again. _"Oh, I don't think so"**_

**3.** This is odd for me to say it. Well...Ashley runs real fast, like a cheetah. You just need to Whistle or say "Follow me".

**The area was clear, there was ganados lying on the ground everywhere, lifeless. All the bear trap has beeen deactivated. Leon standing in the edge of the path, trying to breath slowly.

"It should be fine if Ashley's with me right..."

"Leon!", Leon shocked, when did she get here! , "Are.. y..ou okay...", Ashley gasping for air, trying to support herself.

"Wha...how.."**

**4. **Leon always found bullets, herbs, and money, inside a barrel, box, table, chair, vase, **EVERYWHERE**

**5. **There was a necklace behind the rock..worth 10.000 pts! And that's not it

**They're walking down the hill silently, unnoticeable. "Whoa!", Leon slipped and bumped into a wooden box, it's shattered into pieces. Ashley running towards him, "Leon! Are you oka..., OMG, look at that!", She's jumping around. Leon tried to stand "Whoaa! Are Those GOLD!?"**

**6. **He had to catch Ashley everytime they met ladders.

**7. **He's alone (meh...I don't think so), In the matter of fact, the president only sent an agent (Leon) to saved his 'beloved' daughter.

**8. **How Leon notice when Ganados throw him boulders? Piece Of Cake, There's a **sign** said : _"Look up"_How Leon manage to avoid every bear trap? Even the bear notice this, **sign** said _"Beware, Bear trap"_

**9. **He met Luis. Believe it or not, **Luis**'s help is pretty useful at the cabin.

**10. **Luis left notes too..

**Dear My Beloved Leon**

**11. **Why Leon seemed to be prepared to fight all the time? The merchant is **everywhere**, how many identical sibling does he have?!.

Why on earth would someone opened a store in such place?!

**"Thank you, stranger..." said the merchant, he put his coat and bag back, leon suddenly draw his gun, aimed and BANG!. "Fuhh...Now i can start looting", Leon started the looting, Guns, Bullets, Any kind of Grenades, paradise!

His briefcase is full. He took the Rocket Launcher, "I'm read..." BANG!

Leon fell hard to the ground. _"How dare you kill my brother!"**_

**12. **The merchant was one of the ganados, why he didn't attacked Leon?

There was only 2 costumer for him, Leon and Ada

**13. **They kept Ashley in a church..If i'm the ganados, i'll keep her somewhere fully guarded, with high statement of security, like ...the castle

**14. **Leon's dirty little secrets, don't tell him that i tell you guys about this (or if you guys already know it) He brought a make-up, he's fail though. Notice this? After the knife fight cutscene with Krauser, the abrasions on his cheek was gone.

**Leon checked his surroundings, nobody's here. He hunted something in his pocket, he foud it and opened its lid**

**15. **When Leon and Ashley jumped into the big dumpster, Ashley landed on her butt, beside the Iron Maiden, not on the top of her spiky body

**16. **When Leon and Ashley did the parasite removing operation, no Ganados attacked them

**17. **Saddler should kill him from the first time, Saddler's such a wimp

**18. **Again...Mike (the chopper), Leon back up, finally arrived, and gave him a hell of backup

**19. **Krauser talked to much, that's the reason he lost

**20. **Rejected by every women except..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ashley

**SO! It's done (perhaps). Let's count**

**Bad Luck : 3 of 20**

**Good Luck : 16 of 20 (i didn't count the make-up thingy)**

**That's all..**

**Please R n R!**


End file.
